fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Cheeseria 2
Papa's Cheeseria 2 is the first gameria created by Meandcrazy. It is located in the town of Waterland. In it, the chefs are Matt and Missy. The game was released on November 18, 2016. Unlockables Breads: * White Bread (Start) * Roll (Rank 4 with Mallory) * Flatbread (Rank 10 with Jordan) * Three Cheese Bread (Rank 24 with Mike) * Cheesy Bread (Rank 50 with Oliver) * Cloud Bread (Rank 51) Cheeses: * American Cheese (Start) * Swiss Cheese (Start) * Onion Cheese (Rank 3 with Onill) * Asiago Cheese (Rank 9 with Ann) * Shredded Cheddar (Rank 15 with Sheldon) * Radish Cheese (Rank 29 with Popi) * Apple Cheese (Rank 33 with Sheymon) * Colby Jack Cheese (Rank 63 with Dina) Toppings: * Bacon (Start) * Lobster Chunks (Start) * Ham (Rank 13 with Ida) * Cheese Cubes (Rank 14 with Mike) * Maple Mini Sausages (Rank 18 with Gloria) * Mac n Cheese (Rank 20 with Jice) * Italian Seasoning (Rank 53 with Mo) * Eggs (Rank 58 with Duke) * Crushida Pepper (Rank 65 with Papa Lucci) Sauces: * Wasabi Sauce (Start) * Wild Onion Sauce (Day 2 with Katelyn) * Ketchup (Rank 5 with Monika) * Awesome Sauce (Rank 19 with Misty) * Mustard (Rank 48 with Brittany) Fries: * French Fries (Start) * Curly Fries (Rank 2 with Damon) * Waffle Fries (Rank 8 with Jill) * Sweet Potato Wedges (Rank 35 with Myers) * Crinkle Cut Fries (Rank 44 with Jacqueline) Fry Toppings: * Wasabi Sauce (Start) * Cheddar Topping (Start) * Bacobites (Start) * Wild Onion Sauce (Day 2 with Katelyn) * Fry Seasoning (Rank 23 with Jeff) * Black Pepper (Rank 38 with Lisa) * Poutine (Rank 43 with Raj) Closers * Jennifer (Day 2) (New-Local) * Maurice (Day 3) (New-Local) * Ruby (Day 4) (New-Local) * Harley (Day 5) (New) * Perry (Day 6) (New) * Cub (Day 7) (New) * Ginger (Day 8) (The Food Critic) Holidays * September Fest (Rank 6) Favored by Adam, Natalie, Jill, Ann and Jordan. * Halloween (Rank 11) Favored by Amanda, Whitney, Ida, Michael and Sheldon. * Thanksgiving (Rank 16) Favored by Jon, Kathy, Gloria, Misty and Jice. * Christmas (Rank 21) Favored by Dude, Christopher, Jeff, Mike and Rank 25. * New Year (Rank 26) Favored by Mallory, Laura, Zack, Rank 28, Popi and Rank 30. * Valentine's Day (Rank 31) Favored by Rob C., Martha, Sheymon, Rank 34 and Myers. * St. Paddy's Day (Rank 36) Favored by Damon, Gregor, Matin, Lisa, Rank 39 and Rank 40. * Easter (Rank 41) Favored by Onill, Howard, Jack, Raj, Jacqueline and Rank 45. * Closer Day (Rank 46) Favored by Karl, Herman, Brittany, Rank 49 and Oliver. * Summer Luau (Rank 51) Favored by Monika, Leonard, Matthew, Mo, Rank 54 and Rank 55. * Starlight Jubilee (Rank 56) Favored by Jason, Gillian, Duke, Rank 59 and Rank 60. * Chilifest (Rank 61) Favored by Katelyn, Rob D., Bobby, Dina, Rank 64 and Papa Lucci. Holiday Toppings September Fest: * Cinnamon Toast (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Adam) * Month 9 Powder (Unlocked at day 2 of September Fest) * Gorgonzola Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Natalie) * Mussels (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 7) Halloween: * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Amanda) * Ecto Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Halloween) * Monster Muenster (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Whitney) * Jack-O-Mole (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 12) Thanksgiving: * Acorns (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Jon) * Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Shredded Mozzarella (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Kathy) * Gravy (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 17) Christmas: * Candy Present (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Dude) * Fruitcake (Unlocked at day 2 of Christmas) * Havarti Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Christopher) * Cranberry Chutney (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 22) New Year: * Midnight Ham (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Laura) * Midnight Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of New Year) * Rainbow Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Zack) * Rainbow Sauce (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 27) Valentine's Day: * Candy Hearts (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Rob C.) * Heart Shaped Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Heart Shaped Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Martha) * Nacho Sauce (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 32) St. Paddy's Day: * Corned Beef Hash (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Gregor) * Barmbrack Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Sage Derby Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Matin) * Irish Parsley Sauce (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 37) Easter: * Pickled Eggs (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Howard) * Paska Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Easter) * Sirecz Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Jack) * Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 42) Closer Day: * Closer Bacon (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Karl) * Closer Cake (Unlocked at day 2 of Closer Day) * Closer Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Herman) * Ranch (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 47) Summer Luau: * Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Leonard) * Hawaiian Roll (Unlocked at day 2 of Summer Luau) * Mango Cream Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Matthew) * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 52) Starlight Jubilee: * Sliced Beef Brisket (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Jason) * Star Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) * Star Shaped Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Gillian) * Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 57) Chilifest: * Chili Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Rob D.) * Chili Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Chilifest) * Chili Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Bobby) * Green Peppers (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 62) Trivia * It has all new closers. Category:Waterland Category:Games Category:Games by Meandcrazy